The Graduation Ball
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: The Unrequited love that Hermione thinks she's suffered since she was eleven, is perhaps not so unrequited. What happens when meddling friends get involved and feelings are finally revealed. Warning: Contains Smut.


**Authors Note:** _Well, this is my first piece of smut that I've ever written. I've never written a sex scene before so any feedback would be greatly received. I just hope you enjoy this and to those of you reading Hermione's Journey: The next chapter is on its way, i've finally had time to do some writing but this plot would not get out of my head! Thanks_

_- MissPennyLockhart_

_P.S. This story is a one shot. I'm not sure if that's made clear. However, I may follow it up with another one shot if enough people want me to._

* * *

The Graduation Ball

-

The large gilded mirror in front of her reflected a face that should have been happy, a face that was instead fighting back tears, making her big dark eyes glisten with unshed tears. The beautiful strapless blood red ball gown that was pooled around her, the only hint of where she should be. The Hogwarts Graduation Ball, that's where she should have been, it had started an hour ago. She was Head Girl people would be wondering where she was but she just couldn't bring herself to leave her room.

It wasn't that she wasn't ready to attend, she was. In fact she looked stunning. A strapless crimson gown, her wild curls pulled up slightly so that they cascaded regally over her shoulders, her perfect porcelain face made up in a way that only enhanced her features. Yet, she still felt ugly and unworthy. It was Ginny Weasley's fault, yet – the poor red head had no idea of the turmoil that she had caused her older friend. She had no idea that where she was at that moment, dancing contentedly in the arms of Harry Potter was exactly where Hermione wanted to be. Had been since she was eleven years old, it was tragic really. Something that Rita Skeeter had once reported on, something which she had denied furiously. Hermione Granger was in love with Harry Potter. Plain and simple, she loved him so much that it made her heart ache.

And yet ... yet she had never let on. Which is why that night, her last night at Hogwarts she was locked away in her room; dressed in a magnificent ball gown, metaphorically licking her wounds and looking damned beautiful doing it.

Not normally one for playing a damsel in distress, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though she were acting somewhat self important. Staring at herself in the mirror, she reached out a long pale hand and touched her reflection, sighing gently. She couldn't believe the way in which she was acting, she had graduated Hogwarts with the highest honours, the people she loved the most minus a few had survived the war which had ended the previous year and she was acting like a simpering idiot, over a man no less. Somewhat snapping to her senses, Hermione shook her head in disgust and blinked back the tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes. Clearing her throat, she gathered her skirt and stood up cautiously as she smoothed down her gown.

Walking slowly across her room, ensuring that she didn't trip in the killer heels that she was wearing, she opened her door to find a sheepish looking Ron Weasley with his fist poised to knock.

"Hermione! There you are! Everyone's been wondering where the bloody hell you had gotten to."

He teased, smiling wryly at his friend. After the war, Hermione and Ron had tried giving a relationship a go but after sleeping together a few times and not feeling the spark that they had expected, they had come to realise that they were destined to be nothing more than friends. Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew her simmering feelings for Harry that she had attempted to put behind her were a huge factor in the reason that she simply could not fall in love with Ron. She also had an inkling that a certain blonde Miss Lovegood was the reason for Ron's inability to fall for her. Nonetheless, their failed relationship and amicable break up had brought an end to years of tension and bickering, resulting in their becoming closer friends as a result.

"Oh, Sorry Ron it took me a little while longer to get ready than I thought it would." She replied, smiling gently at him as he looked her up and down, letting out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Well it was worth it 'Mione, you look beautiful." He let out, winking at her outrageously. Laughing lightly she took the arm he held out for her as they descended the stairs into the common room. Deciding then and there that she would not let her absurd feelings ruin her night.

"Why thank you Mister Weasley, you're looking rather debonair yourself." She replied, pinching his side and genuinely smiling when he squealed girlishly.

"I'll get you back for that _Hermy_" he teased, using the nickname she hated the most.

"Oh will you now _Ronniekins." _She replied, smirking at him as he helped her out of the portrait hole. Groaning he glared at her.

"Touché." He surrendered, taking her arm once again. "So did you really take too long getting ready or did you want to make a grand entrance?" He laughed. "You're going to be the hottest girl there no matter what." He laughed, pinching her bum.

Slapping his arm, Hermione coloured a shade that matched her dress almost exactly. "Ronald Weasley! I suggest you do not repeat that action unless you would like to be attacked by birds ... again!" She warned, raising her eyebrows playfully at him.

Scowling darkly at her, Ron raised his hands to where she could see them and stuck his tongue out at her. Just as they were reaching the Great Hall doors, Ron stopped Hermione with his arm and sighed slightly.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked, confusion lacing her words as Ron looked at her, a look in her eyes that she'd never seen before, at least ... not directed at her. It was apprehension, and not through fear.

"Look 'Mione, I know about Harry." He sighed, running a hand down her arm.

"Harry? What ,I uh – I don't know what you're on about." She laughed nervously, playing with the fabric of her skirt.

"Hermione. I know that you're in love with him." He replied, in a gentle hushed tone as he took her hand in his and stilled it. Hermione looked back at him, eyes wide with fear. "Don't worry I haven't told him." He assured, squeezing her hand gently.

"How?" She choked out, barely managing to keep her voice steady unlike her hands that were shaking.

"I know I have the 'emotional range of a teaspoon'" He replied, using air quotes. "But, I see the way you look at him. It's exactly the way that I see my mum look at my dad, the way that Bill looks at Fleur. It's a look of awe, devotion and sheer adoration, it's hard to miss." He replied, smiling softly.

"Wow Ron, you really have matured this year, haven't you." Hermione sighed, pouting slightly.

"Why yes, yes I have." He smirked before getting a serious look on his face. "Look 'Mione, he's at the ball with my sister who he's been dating for a few months and who also happens to have feelings for him. I know they aren't nearly as deep as yours but I ask you to respect that. I know Harry doesn't return Ginny' s feelings anymore and he's going to tell her tonight so if you're going to make a move on him, I ask you to at least wait until after the ball. You may be my best friend but she is, after all my little sister and I still want to protect her feelings." He smiled.

"But Ron, I wasn't going to tell him. He doesn't see me in that way, I'm like a sister to him. He's said it enough times." She frowned, once again blinking back the tears that were attempting to surface.

"Hermione! How do you know that what he said was true? For years you've been saying that Harry is like a brother to _you_ and we both know that it was a lie. Just give it a chance, I happen to have a very strong feeling that your love for boy wonder may not be as unrequited as you believe." He grinned as Hermione's eyes snapped to his.

"What do you know?" She demanded, grasping his hand tightly causing Ron to laugh and pry himself from her iron grip.

"I've heard him groaning your name in his sleep, more than once." He admitted to Hermione who was rapidly turning scarlet once again.

"Oh." She let out, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Oh is right. Now, what I propose you do is to go in there looking drop dead gorgeous, which of course you already do, and make him mad with jealousy." Ron grinned.

"And how on Earth do you propose I do that Ron! I don't want the whole school thinking I'm some sort of Scarlet Woman." She admonished, crossing her arms impatiently.

"You're never going to forget that my mum called you that once are you?" He laughed before continuing when Hermione fixed him with a mutinous glare. "Well, I've already conferred with Malfoy and he's going to help you." He grinned, the thought of his plan coming to fruition pleasing him greatly. Moving to the light side throughout the war, Draco Malfoy had become a somewhat friend to the Gryffindors in the extra year that they'd had to spend at Hogwarts. Hermione looked at him dubiously.

"You're sure Draco doesn't mind?" She asked, knowing that the blonde could be downright awkward when he wanted to be.

"Positive, if I'm honest I think he's quite happy to have the chance to hold someone as hot as you. You know he's a bit of a tart." Ron replied, smirking as Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Alright then, let's do this." She grinned, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully before Ron winked at her and took her arm, sweeping her into The Great Hall.

* * *

As she entered the room, she knew she had made an impact when the furious whispers of her classmates became a din and peer after peer began to approach her, complimenting her on just how damned beautiful she looked. Smiling and returning compliments she made her way over to Harry and Ginny who were both staring at her, shock evident on their faces but clearly for completely different reasons. Ginny who was always seen as the more vivacious and beautiful one, for once looked completely drab in her smoky grey dress compared to the shining ruby that was Hermione. Harry, now Harry was in complete shock because up until that moment he had known he loved her but it hadn't actually hit him just how beautiful the girl of his dreams really was. Yet, he knew he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Hi guys." Hermione grinned. "Ginny you look absolutely gorgeous! I told you that grey would go with your hair and eyes." She complimented earning her a grin for her closest female friend. "And Harry, I didn't know you cleaned up so well." She winked, the false confidence that had been instilled within her since the war, coming out to play.

Harry gathering his wits again laughed deeply at her and shot her a disarming grin. "I could say the same about you 'Mione." He winked, earning a grin in reply from Hermione.

Just that moment, Draco Malfoy came swaggering across.

"Gryffindors! Well, I must say you all look good considering the house you're from. Even you Weasel." He smirked, knowing the name still got to Ron although he said it without the malicious tone he used to carry. "My, my Granger. The things I'd like to do to you." He winked, earning a laugh from Ron, Hermione & Ginny and a deathly look from Harry. "Fancy a dance?" He asked, holding out a hand to her which she readily accepted.

On their way to the dance floor, Hermione discreetly looked over her shoulder to see Harry look on flabbergasted as Ron tried to contain his glee.

"I wasn't kidding Granger, if I had my way you'd be writhing beneath me right now." Draco whispered hotly in her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to go down her spine.

"Perhaps if I wasn't intent on a certain Mister Potter, I'd carry you up on that offer Malfoy." She replied huskily as Draco pulled her tightly into his muscled arms with a grin.

"It's a damn shame really. We'd be good together Granger." He whispered again, nipping lightly on her earlobe. Hermione let out a shuddering sigh and laughed.

"I know Malfoy, I know. Don't think I'm not tempted because I definitely am it's just-"

"Just that you're in love with Potter, I know. The plan is definitely working gorgeous, his eyes are narrowed in our direction and he's just made Weaselette storm off." Hermione felt a wave of sympathy for Ginny but a slight buzz of excitement knowing that Harry was a free man now.

"Poor Ginny." She sighed.

"Poor Ginny, my arse. She's now snogging Longbottom. I don't think it'll take her too long to get over it really gorgeous. Now, shut up so I can kiss you and make Potter even more jealous." Malfoy laughed before crashing his lips against Hermione's making her whimper upon contact. It was no secret that Hermione and Draco had amazing chemistry and if it wasn't for her devotion to Harry they'd have gotten together months ago.

Moaning into his mouth, Hermione deepened the kiss and clamped her hands behind the back of his head, bringing his mouth closer as his hands slid down to pinch her arse. Pulling away, Hermione blushed slightly as she felt his arousal evident against her leg. Malfoy smirked and leaned back in to kiss her gently. "He's gone from The Great Hall Granger." He murmured, a flustered Hermione frowning and putting a hand to her head as her brows knitted together.

"Oh Merlin. He's going to be so angry at me." She bit her lip. "Sorry Draco, I need to go speak to Ron." She smiled slightly. "Maybe after tonight I will take you up on your offer after all." She laughed.

"Oh I do hope so Granger. I'm off to find a shag for now. Good luck with Potter, I have a feeling you'll need it." He winked, kissing her hand before pushing her gently away from him.

Walking over to Ron, she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. "Where is he Ron?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Common room. Hermione, I'd give it a while if I were you. I've never seen him so angry."

"Honestly! What on earth does he have to be angry about! He knows that Draco and I have chemistry. He also is meant to be dating your sister."

"He broke up with her, as soon as you left the table. She's now off somewhere with, Neville?" He questioned, a confused look gracing his face. Hermione laughed.

"No matter how much she may like Harry. She's liked Neville an equal amount, she must have a thing about men that are born in July." Hermione smirked, amused at the confused look on Ron's face.

"Never mind. Go see Harry at your peril. I'm off to find Luna." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at her. Hermione grinned back and with a deep sigh made her way out of The Great Hall, her movement followed by an amused looking Draco Malfoy who was currently feeling up Lavender Brown of all people.

* * *

Slipping silently through the portrait hole, Hermione caught sight of Harry and her heart began to thud painfully in her chest.

He was sitting on the edge of the stuffed armchair closest to the fireplace, head in hands, his hair dishevelled from where he'd obviously run his hands through it a fair few times. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone and his skinny black tie was untied and hanging haphazardly around his neck. McGonagall had requested Muggle formalwear and Hermione for one, wholeheartedly thanked the older woman. Biting her lip nervously, Hermione made her way over to her best friend and stood in front of him, drawing his attention to her. The quick glare he gave her made her raise her eyebrows at him.

"Harry, what's the matter?" She asked softly, deciding playing dumb was probably the best option for now. Snorting at her he roughly pushed away the hand that she had rested on his shoulder.

"What's the matter with me? More to the point what the hell is the matter with you Hermione." He asked bitterly. Hermione winced, he never called her by her full name.

"What do you mean?" She asked, fixing him with a stern look.

"You know fine well what I mean Hermione. Kissing Malfoy in the middle of The Great Hall, what were you thinking?" He glared.

"What was I thinking?" She practically shrieked, finding it difficult to keep a hold of her temper. "What I was thinking was that Draco and I have fantastic chemistry and I wanted to see what it would be like and for your information he was the one that kissed me." She spat out venomously.

"Hermione, It's Draco Malfoy." He stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy who if you hadn't forgotten has been our friend for the past year or so." She retorted, folding her arms testily.

"Doesn't mean you have to go around kissing him though, does it?" Harry bit out, glaring at her.

"I wasn't aware who I went around kissing was any of your business Harry. Last I heard, you and Ginny were quite the item."

"Yeah well I ended that tonight."

"So that means I'm not allowed to have fun because you broke up with your girlfriend?" Hermione ground out impatiently.

"Not in front of me you aren't!" Harry roared, making Hermione jump at the force.

"Jesus Harry. What is your problem! How is it any different to all of those times when you and Ginny were pawing each other in front of me?" Hermione growled dangerously, advancing upon him, a finger pointed dangerously in his face.

"Because it wasn't likely that Ginny and I were going to shag anymore than the one time we did it! You and Malfoy though ... the sexual tension is unreal. I don't want you to sleep with him Hermione!" He sighed, running his hands through his hair again. "Knowing that you even slept with Ron is killing me." He admitted, fixing her with a gaze strong enough to make her body heat up.

"Ron and I. We, we never had any chemistry." Hermione stuttered, unable to breathe properly under the look her 'best friend' was currently fixing her with.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry for blowing up at you." He sighed, evoking shock from Hermione. He rarely apologised. "I'm just jealous I suppose." He stated, reaching across and grasping one of her dainty hands in his much larger one.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked coyly, her heart beginning to pound.

"Yes, jealous that the lucky bastard got to shag the only girl in the world that I want to be mine." He admitted, tugging her to within a hairs breadth of himself. "The girl that to be honest, I've been in love with since I met her." He grinned as Hermione's eyes widened and she all but threw herself at him, her mouth attaching itself quickly to his own.

Pulling away for a second Hermione whispered "I love you too Harry" before proceeding to press her lips to his in an electrifying kiss that made Hermione moan. Taking full advantage of the situation, backed Hermione onto the sofa directly behind where she was standing and as she lay down upon it she dragged Harry on top of her. The somewhat innocent kiss soon turned heated as their hands began to roam.

"Damn dress." Harry complained as it got in the way of the hand that was trying to slide inside of her skirt. Hermione laughed quietly.

"How about we take this to my room. I'm head girl, I don't have to share a dormitory." She winked as a grinning Harry pulled her up and swatted her arse as she guided the way to her room.

* * *

Standing in front of her bed, Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist as he gently laid his forehead upon hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait if you want." He asked gently, kissing her softly. Hermione shook her head and trailed her fingernails across Harry's arse.

"No Harry, I've wanted this for years. You have no idea the amount of times I've woken up in the middle of the night only to have to get myself off because dreams of you have made me so wet." She whispered huskily, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot directly to his groin.

"Good, I don't think I could go on breathing if you had stopped this." He chuckled, kissing her neck softly. Hermione grinned and pulled away from him, reaching behind her and unzipping the dress that had infuriated him so much. Harry's eyes bugged out as the dress pooled at her ankles leaving her in a matching lace bra and knickers set and a pair of tall black stilettos. Kicking off her shoes, Hermione felt even more dainty compared to Harry's tall over six foot frame.

"You have entirely too many clothes on Mister Potter." Hermione chastised, winking at him and reaching forward to slowly unbutton his shirt. Getting frustrated at her slow pace, Harry reached down and batter her hands away, simply ripping the shirt from his back.

"There." He stated, giving a self satisfied smirk.

"Patience is a virtue Potter." She winked but her breath caught in her throat as she caught the darkened hungry look in his eyes.

"I was never one for virtue 'Mione." He winked as she reached across and unbuckled his belt, drawing a deep moan from him. Pulling down his pants, Hermione reached forward and stroked a finger across the top of his tented boxers as he kicked away the dress pants that had been restraining him for the best part of the night. Ever since Hermione had walked into The Great Hall, his pants had been uncomfortably tight.

Pulling her into his arms, Harry kissed her hungrily as he reached behind her and unfastened her bra, removing it and throwing it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Grazing a hand gently across her breasts he leaned down to pepper kisses along her neck and collarbone earning appreciative mewls from her. Growing impatient at the heat that was growing between her legs, Hermione pulled away from Harry and got onto her knees, pulling off his boxers in one swift movement, her eyes widening at the sheer size of Harry's cock.

Grinning she took hold of his cock and ran a finger down his shaft, causing it to twitch in her hand and earning her a moan from Harry. Hermione took the top of it into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the head before proceeding to lick it from base to tip, sucking gently on the head as she used her hand to pump him gently. She could feel him starting to tense up and was about to pump harder when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. At her noises of protest, Harry kissed her soundly on the lips before pushing her onto the bed.

"I want to cum when I'm inside of you, not before." He growled decisively, sending a shiver of pleasure down Hermione's spine as he reached down and ripped off her knickers.

Positioning himself at her entrance he looked her dead in the eye. "Hermione if you want to stop, say now and we will, once I'm inside of you I won't be able to stop." Giving a wicked smirk, Hermione lifted her hips so that his cock brushed against her heated entrance.

"Just fuck me Harry." She breathed and with one swift movement he was sheathed inside of her. Letting out a groan of pleasure, they stilled until Hermione had gotten used to the way he stretched her out and Harry started to pick up a slow rhythm.

Groaning slightly Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and dug her heels into his hips. "Harder Harry, please." She begged and he grinned as he kissed her hard and picked up the pace, slamming his hips into hers causing her to lose all rational train of thought as she dragged her nails down his back, crying out in pleasure. She could feel his cock jerking inside of her and she knew it wouldn't be long until he came.

Harry realising this as well, reached down between them and began to stroke the little bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge as he started to pound furiously into her.

Seconds later Hermione came hard, screaming his name and as her walls clenched tightly around him he went over the edge also cumming deep within her body.

Their laboured breathing returning to them, Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead whispering "I love you" as he pulled out of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." She replied as Harry pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Loud knocking on the door woke Hermione up as the grin she had woken up with at seeing Harry lying next to her quickly turned into a scowl. Grabbing a silk dressing gown from her cupboard door she quickly secured it around herself and opened the door. Standing there was one very self satisfied looking Ron Weasley.

"So I take it you two worked it out then?" He laughed, raising an eyebrow at Harry's sleeping, obviously naked figure in her bed and looking back at Hermione's unruly pile of curls.

"Bugger off Weasley." She laughed and swatted his arm.

"I hope you two used protection." He winked and swaggered off back down the stairs leaving a stricken looking Hermione in his wake.

"Oh bollocks."


End file.
